


Morning After

by CaptainDemetrios



Series: Cuddle Squad [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fenders, Fluff, M/M, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: Anders and Fenris treat fic for Halloween fenders by justhanderspositive at tumblr





	Morning After

Fenris was not a morning person. Anders wasn’t either, but he didn’t have a choice in the matter as Justice woke him and urged him to begin working.

“Breakfast first,” Anders muttered, stumbling to the small kitchen area of what could only generously be called a hovel. He put a tea kettle on the shaky stove and began cracking eggs. He stumbled a bit, clumsy even when he wasn’t half-awake, but tried to keep quiet. From the kitchen he could still see Fenris, sprawled on the cot, blanket tangled around his legs. One hand hand seemed to be holding his long hair from his eyes- though still closed- and Anders nearly let the eggs burn as he was distracted by the steady rise and fall of Fenris’ bare chest. He quickly flipped his eggs.

His mind wandered to the previous night, when he’d traced Fenris’ brandings with as gentle a touch he could muster. And for the first time Fenris hadn’t flinched away. It seemed such a small thing, and it should have been, but Anders would play the memory over and over and over and over- of reaching out, and Fenris moving into his touch.

The shrieking of the kettle woke Fenris with a start.

“Sorry, sorry!” Ander moved it quickly. “Shit, shit, sorry! Go back to sleep.”

Fenris ignored him and sat up, hair falling into his face. He rubbed an eye.

“Timesit?” He muttered

“The sun’s just rising. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Come back to bed.”

Anders heart fluttered in his chest.

 _We cannot delay our work_ , Justice chided.

“I have to open the clinic. You sleep, it’s still early.”

“It’s a quiet morning. No one’s waiting outside, the clinic can wait another hour.” Fenris said, his voice still gravely from just waking. It made Anders melt. He remembered that same gravely, sleepy voice last night, close to Anders’ ear, _If there is a future to be had,_ _I will gladly walk it by your side--_

Anders glanced through the curtain dividing the hovel into ‘clinic’ and ‘home’ and saw that it was indeed empty. Anders prodded Justice, who was remembering that voice too, who could no longer consider Anders’ romantic pursuits a distraction.

 _Perhaps, another hour…_ Justice relented.

Anders put a cover on the eggs for later- easy to reheat anyway. He let Fenris pull him back down onto the cot, strong arms wrapping around the mage’s thin waist. Anders relaxed against him and smiled.

“Isn't this so much better than bickering?” Anders couldn’t help but say.

“Do you have to ruin everything by talking?” Fenris replied, but Anders knew it wasn’t angry.

He closed his eyes. Andes wouldn’t sleep again, but being held by Fenris was just as rejuvenating as a nap could have been. He felt Fenris’s steady breathing against his back and neck again. He felt all of Kirkwall fall away, in one moment where he was allowed to be happy and perfect and loved.

He thought Fenris had fallen back asleep but after minutes of long silence, Fenris said, “Did you burn something?”

Anders laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget to comment!


End file.
